


Ночёвка

by Maflin



Category: DC Comics, batman vs superman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maflin/pseuds/Maflin
Summary: Когда Брайс спросила:-Можно Клара сегодня останется на ночь? - удивлению Альфис не было предела
Relationships: fem!Bruce Wayne/fem!Clark Kent





	Ночёвка

Когда Брайс спросила:  
-Можно Клара сегодня останется на ночь? - удивлению Альфис не было предела. Брайс выглядела максимально буднично и собранно, она помешивала сахар в своём кофе и читала свою утреннюю газету. О том, что произошло прошлой ночью(нападение Пугала плюс введение антитоксина) напоминала только ватка на сгибе её локтя. Бэтвумен ушла в тень, и прямо сейчас мисс Уэйн сверкала.  
Альфис приподняла бровь, выражая удивление вопросом, и Брайс пояснила, отхлебнув кофе:  
-Я говорю про Кент. - как будто это не было очевидно. Альфис говорит:  
-Разумеется, Вы говорите про мисс Кент. Меня просто удивила сама ситуация. Видите ли...- тут было много продолжений данной реплики, и нужно было немного времени на просчитывание последствий каждой из них, но Брайс говорит, воспользовавшись паузой:  
-Что удивительного в том, что мы с Супервумен будем всю ночь проверять все камеры наблюдения в бесплодной и нелогичной по моему мнению попытке разыскать логово нового мутанта, недавного появившегося в Метрополисе? - Альфис моргает, прежде чем выдаёт:  
-Ах. Так вот в чём дело. - Брайс приподнимает бровь в удивлении, становясь очень похожей на её мать, но Альфис быстро отгоняет видения, просто говоря:  
-Разумеется, можно. Вы же здесь хозяйка, и Вам решать - и это ей только что послышалось или Брайс и вправду усмехнулась?  
***  
-Ночевка? Это же так здорово! А я могу быть с вами? - лучится энергией Вэг сразу после того, как Брайс предупредила её о том, что патрулировать сегодня ночью придётся без Бэтвумен. Сама же Брайс сейчас хмурится и отпивает(третью? пятую? иногда она в своей кофемании была не хуже Тим) кружку кофе. Кофе ей приготовила Вэг, и кружку выбрала тоже она, так что сейчас она слегка портит угрюмый вид Брайс своим рисунком единорогов и радуг. Брайс вздыхает:  
-Это не ночёвка. Мы будем следить за камерами, только и всего. Ты не можешь быть с нами потому что - она грозно зыркает на Вэг, которая давится смехом, смотря на кружку - это НЕ ночёвка. И тебе нужно патрулировать. Я просто предупредила.  
-Но! - начинает Грейсон, но Брайс перебивает:  
-Разговор окончен. - и выходит из кухни.  
Грейсон остаётся одна, когда сзади раздаётся шорох.  
***  
-Так ты подслушивала? - спрашивает Вэг тремя минутами позже, потирая плечо.   
Дамиана сидит прямо на кухонном столе, на её лице наливается цветом синяк - а вот нечего было Грейсон пугать(тот факт, что мелкая почти свалила Вэг с ног в процессе драки мы опустим). Она усмехается слишком нагло:  
-Нет, ты что. Вы просто очень громко разговаривали, и я просто проходила мимо - Вэг сама себя ударяет по лицу внутренне: задала глупый вопрос - получила глупый ответ. Разумеется, Дэми подслушивала. Девочка спрашивает:  
-Кстати, а как мы погром объясним Альфис? - и Грейсон даже всерьёз думает над ответом, когда слышит сзади нахальное:  
-Скажи, что играл Титус. - а потом задумчивое - Или скорее Голиаф, что скажешь?   
Вэг разворачивается и видит прорези шлема. Потом Джесс снимает и его, смотря чуть свысока, и улыбается. Дамиана кивает ей.  
Джесс с ногами забирается на стол, отпивает гущу из кружки с единорогами и говорит:  
-Ну, птички, уже успели натаскать мягкого барахла в пещеру, или ещё нет?  
-Успела. Я была одна, если кто не заметил, спасибо большое девочки - в кухню входит Тим, и Вэг внутренне усмехается, надо же, осталось только Бабс притащить и вся семейка будет в сборе.   
Дэми фыркает чуть насмешливо и кивает Грейсон.  
Что же, теперь дело за малым.  
***  
Брайс смотрит и ничего не говорит, пока Клара за её спиной давится смехом.  
Молчание становится угрожающим, и тогда Супервумен вмешивается:  
-Да ладно тебе, девочки наверное хотели сами ночёвку устроить, потом я всё уберу, ладно? Сейчас есть дела поважнее. - Брайс зыркает на неё глазами, но у Супервумен авторитет, а Бэтвумен вовсе не глупа, так что они садятся прямо в гнездо из подушек, которые так удобно оказались прямо рядом с мониторами слежения.  
***  
-Я уже говорила, что это бесполезно?  
-Да, и не один раз - Клара улыбается, спокойно пролистывая записи, даже не пытаясь спрашивать откуда от у Бэтвумен.  
-Тогда я скажу это ещё раз: это бесполезно и глупо. - Брайс устало потирает виски. Супервумен неловко улыбается, когда Брайс почти рычит:  
-Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я зла на вас всех, что на девочек из-за - она откидывает от себя плюшевого единорога - этого, что на тебя, потому что это была вообще-то твоя идея!  
Клара смеётся чуть виновато, разминает шею - тоже, видимо, устала, надо поставить подголовник-машинально думает Брайс - а потом говорит:  
-Бутерброд с повидлом сможет умерить твой гнев?  
Она не дожидается ответа, поднимается с теплого места и подходит к выходу, когда слышит:  
-И кофе принеси. С сахаром.  
Клара кивает и выходит.  
***  
Альфис улыбается и идёт аккуратно, скорее из привычки, нежели из нежелания помешать-всё равно одеяло глушит звуки.  
Она поднимает поднос с двумя тарелками и кружкой, оглядывается в поисках иного беспорядка, но ничего не замечает. Вздыхает удовлетворённо себе под нос. Подходит к мониторам и выключает их один за одним. Потом оглядывается себе за спину.  
Клара и Брайс спят, трогательно сжавшись в один комочек и переплетя ноги так, что не понятно, где есть кто. Голова Брайс на груди Клары, между ними запуталось одеяло, на котором, опасно наклонившись, стоит кружка.  
Альфис бережно поднимает кружку, стараясь и мизинцем не задеть никого, но Брайс всё равно вздрагивает во сне, будто от удара. Её мама была точно такой же...  
И точно также её отец прижимал к себе свою жену, гладил её по спине и утыкался ей в волосы, как это сейчас делает Клара.   
Брайс успокаивается, утыкаясь носом в мягкую фланелевую рубашку, а Альфис выходит из пещеры, медленно закрыв за собой дверь.  
***  
Клара просыпается первой. Долго смотрит в потолок, слушая как где-то капает вода, потом переводит взгляд вниз. Черноволосая макушка на её груди выглядит слишком органично, чтобы быть правдой, и так терпко сейчас ощущается счастье, что Клара проводит несколько мгновений, просто любуясь и обнимая такую непривычную Брайс.  
Откуда-то сверху слышится запах выпечки, и Брайс начинает шевелиться. Клара ослабляет хватку, но Брайс возвращает её руки обратно. Бормочет "холодно", зевает и засыпает снова.  
Клара счастливо улыбается куда-то в потолок: вот уж она никогда бы не подумала, что Брайс сложно просыпаться по утрам.  
Потом заходит Альфис. Ставит поднос с утренним чаем и блинами рядом на одеяло, тормошит Бэтвумен за плечо, но Клара прерывает:  
-Не буди, дай ей ещё поспать. Я потом если что разогрею - Альфис улыбается и выходит. Сверху раздаётся гомон и шум, видимо, девочки вернулись с патруля.  
Брайс прижимается ещё ближе, целует кусочек оголенной шеи - Клара закусывает щёку изнутри, это уже слишком. Потом Бэтвумен шевелится, не выворачиваясь из объятий. Просыпается. Трёт глаза каким-то совершенно детским жестом, удивлённо смотрит на Клару. Говорит:  
-Я тебя не отдавила? - и когда Клара говорит ей "нет", отвечает: -Хорошо.  
Они лежат в уютном молчании ещё минуты две, потом Брайс шепчет в подбородок Клары:  
-Надо позавтракать, а не то Альфис опять будет смотреть этим "я не злюсь, про разочарована" взглядом.  
Клара кивает и утыкается носом в макушку.  
-Надо?  
Брайс вздыхает удивлённо и слегка сонно. Говорит:  
-Потом разогреешь. Пока что хочу так полежать ещё немного. Ты ведь..?- Брайс не договаривает вопрос, потому что её голову поднимают за подбородок и Клара легко целует её.   
Они лениво целуются, прерываясь на вздохи и прижимаются лбами. Шея у Брайс ноет от неудачного положения, руки Клары затекли, но им обеим всё равно.  
Брайс отстраняется чуть-чуть, шепчет в самые губы:  
-Ладно, возможно, это ночёвка. - А потом целует, уже напористее.  
Клара не против.


End file.
